1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display technique, and more particularly to a structure with a semi-emissive and semi-reflective display and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As for the content of information, besides texts and voices, images are also important for enriching the content of information. With the progress of science and technology, nowadays images containing text can be displayed by displays. Specially, the digital display consisting of multiple pixel units has gradually become the mainstream among displays. The flat panel display can be divided into various types according to display mode, wherein the pixels of some displays can emit light by themselves, for example, displays fabricated with organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs); and the pixels of some displays require an external light source, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Furthermore, the external light source of an LCD can be provided by a backlight module or an ambient light.
Some displays, especially those equipped for small-sized portable electric devices, are often moved in indoor and outdoor environments of different luminance, resulting in poor display quality. To solve this problem, for example, the pixels of the conventional LCD are designed to have a reflective region and a transmissive region, wherein the reflective region takes the incident ambient light as the light source for displaying; and the transmissive region uses a backlight module as the light source for displaying.
As described in U.S. Publication No. US2002/0196387, the design is to dispose the reflective region and the emissive region as a multilayer stack structure. In this conventional stack structure, individual elements of the reflective region and the emissive region will interfere with each other in operation due to the stack structure of the elements; and the manufacturing process of the individual elements will interfere with each other and become complex accordingly. For example, due to the different heat resistances of the elements, the existed low-temperature elements may be damaged during the subsequent high-temperature process. Such problems still need to be resolved.
Therefore, the manufacturers in this field are still seeking a design that not only achieves good displaying quality but also reduces manufacturing costs. A single-layer structure is provided by the present invention, wherein the reflective region and the emissive region are designed to be disposed on the left and right. The details will be described below.